Tale about horny teachers
by papuruakuma
Summary: Draco wants Harry. Like half of the male population on Hogwarts... Draco's horny and Harry's clueless. Put three plotting ex-students in the mix and you get a new hell.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Main pairing will be Draco/Harry. Will be other slash and het pairings!**

**RATING: M, which means you have to be at least 16 to read!**

**WARNING: AU, malexmale, meddling friends**

**This is a mature, M, story meaning that you have been warned. It will contain some Draco/Harry action, so if that's not your cup of tea then you've been warned. For you others who wants to read, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything in this except the storyline which is AU. Every right goes to the amazing J K Rowling!**

..Talking..

_..Thinking.._

**Tale about horny teachers**

"It should be illegal to be that hot! Mr. Malfoy can't even be old enough to teach!"

"I know! And he always flirts with someone. Just yesterday he sat with Lallie Brown the whooole class."

"That skank? She just messes up so that Professor have to help her."

Draco couldn't help but smirk when he heard his students gossip about him. Of course he knew that Ms. Brown only did it so she could seduce him. He shuddered at the thought. Sure he was bisexual but that didn't mean that he would sleep with anyone…

Draco Malfoy, 28 years old and teacher at Hogwarts. He was one of the youngest potions master ever known, taking the job at Hogwarts just after he graduated, and never thought that he would be a teacher of everything he could've become. But he surprisingly enjoyed his classes, at least those with the elder students. And he loved to flirt with all the young girls and boys that he met in class. Suddenly he heard a loud voice calling after him.

"MALFOY! How can you forbid a first year from coming back to your lessons ever again? Are you insane?"

Malfoy turned around with a smirk to meet with angry green eyes.

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Don't you dare Malfoy! I had a boy who sat in my office and cried his heart out and thought that he would be forced to slavery because he wouldn't pass your class!"

"Oh… That boy. Well he has been messing up since day one and he won't listen to what I have to say and so I thought that I would warn him a bit."

"A bit? You-"

_Ah… He's so sexy when he's mad._Yes that's right. Draco Malfoy was lusting after the young DADA teacher and Head of Gryffindor Harry Potter. Every single student and teacher knew this. Except for Potter himself… The dark haired green eyed man was so clueless it was embarrassing. But Draco wasn't better because all he did was flirt and irritate the smaller man.

"DRACO MALFOY! Are you listening to me?"

"Nope."

"You-"

"Sorry Professor Potter but my next class started two minutes ago and I have to go."

"Don't you dare Mallfoy! You are going to send an owl to that poor boy's parents."

Draco waved over his shoulder and then sighed. That damn Potter was sooo hot. Walking around the corridors without a robe, showing of his tight ass to the world. It wasn't a secret that many of the older male students fancied their DADA teacher. The man was beautiful and kind but at the same time fierce. He may be short but when you got him mad… One time a fifth year tried to push him down after a class and Potter stunned him and then tied him down and forced him to sit and listen to Filius Flitwick for a whole day. The poor boy never tried anything like that again…

Draco sighed again and then quickened his steps so he wouldn't be too late to class.

…

_That prick!_

Harry Potter sat down in the Great Hall at the teacher's table and leaned down and placed his head over his arms.

"Tough day?"

Harry looked up to his left and saw the headmistress of Hogwarts, Mrs. McGonagall. He smiled gently at her and straightened up.

"Yeah. Students who wants to have a duel just so they can brag that they have fought the boy-who-killed-you-know-who... And Malfoy was being an ass. Nothing new."

McGonagall chuckled and then shook her head. Many students have had a duel with Harry but no one had won. Yet.

"What did Mr. Malfoy do now?"

"He made a boy think he would become a slave because he was hopeless in class."

"Oh my." McGonagall placed a hand over her mouth.

"Exactly."

McGonagall snickered behind her hand. The poor boy was completely clueless. It was easy to see that the two young men that she had taught years ago was lusting after each other, even if Harry hadn't identified his feelings yet.

Just then the doors to the Hall flew open and there he was. He was called "The sexiest man who has ever worked on Hogwarts", "Blonde Sex God" and "Every female's (and males) wet dream". Draco Malfoy stood there in all his glory and smirked before he started to walk towards the teacher's table. He was tall, at least 6 feet 4 with a muscular body and a nice tan. His hair was short and wavy, a complete opposite form his own school years. His silver-grey eyes were taking in every detail in the Hall but then landed on Mr. Potter. He smirked and walked over to the table and took his seat next to the dark-haired man.

Harry Potter was "only" 5 feet 9 with a slime yet muscular body. He had a dark tan which was the result of his daily broom ride. He had his dark, unruly hair a bit longer than he used to and his eyes were big and green. He had gotten his eyes fixed and thrown away his glasses before he started to teach so that they wouldn't get in the way for him when he demonstrated. His was the man the young males on Hogwarts had named "Most wanted tight-ass".

Draco smirked at Harry with his trademark Malfoy-smirk and then started to eat. McGonagall knew that he only teased the DADA teacher because he loved Harry's angry face. She looked around the table and saw that several of the teachers were watching the "youngsters" as they were named argue.

"My my, you two sounds like a married couple."

Both men stopped and turned to glare at the headmistress who smiled and them and then started to eat again.

_Perhaps I should find a way for them to get together? Malfoy have always wanted a challenge and Potter should have a man who doesn't want him because of what he did in the past._

With that McGonagall stood up and left the Hall. It was time to call in some professionals. Or as most knew them: Hermione Weasley, Ginny Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_That prick! How can he kiss a girl in front of his class because they wanted to know how you kiss? He must be pretty good- ah no no no! Don't think about that._

Harry sighed and then shook his head, hoping to lose those thoughts. This week had been hell.. First Ginny and Hermione visited him and took him shopping. After defeating Voldemort and turn 17 he got access to a freaking huge mountain of money… They had then stolen ALL his old clothes, making him walk around in his new ones. The braver students would make lewd comments but after a small hex or two they stopped. Then Draco started to look at him weirdly. Like a desperate animal or something. Then **another** student tried to kiss him, which ended with the St. Mungo's (for the student…). Of course said student's parents wanted to charge Harry but after getting a big photo of the whole family and him plus autographs they changed their minds… And now Harry was sitting with Lallie Brown's parents in his office. The girl who had been kissed by The Sex God Draco. Lallie's parents wanted Mr. Malfoy to be fired but Lallie refused to testify. Harry sighed again and then held up a hand to stop Shana, Lallie's mother, and her rating.

"Look Shana, I know that a teacher shouldn't kiss a student but it wasn't' like he was forcing himself on her."

"Mr. Potter! Don't you dare to defend that snake!"

Harry sighed but before he could respond Lallie spoke up.

"Mom! Don't call him that! Dray loves me and we're going to get married!"

Three adults choked and looked sharply at the fifth person sitting in the room. A certain blonde man, the Sex God himself. He rubbed his nose and then looked at Harry with pleading eyes. Only to be met with furiously green eyes.

"WHAT? Lallie, you're 12 years old! Draco is 28!"

"So? Everyone knows that he likes younger girls."

Draco snorted but quickly looked away when Shana and Harry glared at him. Harry rubbed his temples and then looked down at Lallie.

"Well Lallie. Look at it like this. When you're 17 and a legal adult he will be 33. You'll get married and have kids when you're… 23-25? Then he will be around 40."

Lallie paled and then lowered her head.

"That's gross." Harry smiled while Greg Brown tried to hold in his laughter. Shana was smirking at a fuming Draco and Lallie just looked sick. After a couple of minutes of talk the family left, pleased with the outcome. Draco glared at a snickering Harry.

"You know that this will come out and I won't be a Sex God anymore?"

"Oh tough luck Drake. Poor thing… Won't be able to flirt with any UNDERAGE students…"

Draco glared at a snickering Harry and then smirked. He sat down on Harry's desk and leaned down so their noses were only inches apart. Harry tried to lean back but Draco followed him.

"Mr. Potter do you- oh."

Both men turned to the door and saw Madam Pomfrey stand there. Harry jumped up and quickly walked up to her.

"What can I do for you Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well the new beds are here, you said you wanted to see them."

"Yes of course. Malfoy if you'll excuse me."

Draco glared at the healer and then stomped off. _Tch, OF COOOOOURSE she just had to come! I had him in my hand just a little more and I could have dragged him of to bed. Or just fucked him on the desk._

Still thinking of ways to fuck his prey Draco walked down to his personal rooms in the dungeons.

_Saved by the be- er healer._

Harry sighed and then also thanked his lucky star for saving him from… what exactly? _It wasn't like he was going to do anything… Right?_

Harry shuddered and didn't see Pomfrey's smirk. Soon they reached the infirmary and Harry stopped when he spotted a familiar face.

"Hermione…"

"HARRY!" She ran towards him and flew her arms around his neck, making him stumble.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Can't I visit a friend?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Oh fine. Ron and I heard that Blaise is single and I convinced Ron to talk with him at work and then-"

"You what? Hermione…!"

"Let me finish! As I said he's single and Ron asked him over for dinner. And YOU are coming too."

"No."

"Oh come on Harry! You need some action!"

"No thank you. I think I can manage to find myself a boyfriend."

"Harry, your last boyfriend was three years ago. And I set you two up…"

Harry groaned and then pulled away from her.

"Fine. ONE date with you guys and if it doesn't work you'll never bother me again.

"Yes! BUT you have to try otherwise you'll have to go on a second date."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Yes."

"I'll see you at seven o'clock on Friday outside the The leaky Cauldron We'll apparate to London from there." With that she disappeared from the room, leaving a dumbstruck Harry standing there. He looked at a snickering Pomfrey and blushed.

"She got me good."

"That she did Harry." He nodded goodbye and went out from the infirmary.

"That she did."

…Friday 4 o'clock…

_What should I wear? What should I wear? What should I- ahhhh fuck it!_

With a huff Harry sat down on his bed, which was hidden under tons and tons of clothes. His closet was practically empty.

_Why the hell am I even thinking about this? I don't want to be hooked up with the help of Mione and Ron… But Blaise was pretty hot. And those muscular arms…_

Waking up from his daydream he stood up and turned to look at his clothes. Something red that lay way to the left caught his interest. He quickly pulled the red fabric out and smirked.

…Friday 7 o'clock…

"Where is he?"

"Calm down Hermione it's… a minute past 7. He probably got a comb stuck in his hair or something."

"Very funny Ron. That was you one hour before the Yule Ball."

"Harry!" Hermione, Ron and Blaise turned around. And stared.

Harry Potter was walking towards them, wearing a red t-shirt and black tight jeans. The shirt fit nicely with his green eyes and the black pants. His hair had the same messy, just gotten out from bed style, which made the outfit perfect. Hermione sneaked a quick glance at Blaise and smirked when she saw him drooling. Blaise was wearing a black silk shirt and black pants. He had the top buttons opened and a white t-shirt underneath which made his dark skin color stand out even more. His dark hair was shining and perfect, making Harry pout.

"Hey Harry. You do look damn hot when you decide to dress up." Harry blushed when Blaise took his hand in a strong grip and shook it.

"Why thank you Blaise, I could say the same thing about you."

"Okay, we're five minutes late to our reservation so let's go. I'll go with Ron and you'll go with Blaise. He knows the restaurant." With that Hermione and Ron apparated away, leaving Harry and Blaise alone and Harry could have sworn he saw two smirks...

"Well then Harry, let's go?" Blaise held out a hand and Harry gently grabbed it and let Blaise pull him close. The by now familiar squeezing feeling before he stood in front of his favorite Italian restaurant. He smiled and tugged Blaise inside the foyer. They quickly got a table and sat down. They got their drinks, a bottle of Red wine and started to talk. Mostly work and Hermione studying to become a Healer and Harry found himself enjoying the evening. Blaise was polite and made him laugh several times. While they were talking Hermione and Ron shared a look and smirked. Then Hermione looked at the clock and smiled. Just then Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy walked inside. Draco scanned the restaurant and froze when he saw a certain ex-Gryffindor sitting with his two best friends and Blaise Zabini. And Blaise was leaning back in his chair, letting his arm rest on Harry's chair!

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco looked down at Pansy, his only friend who was a girl. He knew that she liked Blaise and that Blaise liked her too so why was Blaise sitting there, looking like he and Harry were together?

"Draco!" He jumped and looked up and saw Blaise wave his hand. He nodded and then started to walk over to them, an arm around Pansy's shoulders. Hermione saw how hurt Draco looked when he saw Harry and Blaise sit together. And she had seen the confused look Harry had had in his eye, if only for a moment.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

And so the most interesting dinner is about to take place…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Awkwaaaaaard.

Harry sighed and shook his head before he looked up again. Draco was sitting with his arm around Pansy's shoulders talking to Ron about Quidditch. Blaise and Hermione were talking about healing and stuff like that. And did anyone talk to Harry? Nooooo. Pansy was too busy putting make up on to talk to anyone. He sighed again and then excused himself before he went towards the toilet. Hermione snickered and elbowed Ron who followed her gaze. Draco Malfoy's eyes were fixed on a certain black-haired man's ass. He snickered too but quickly shut up when Draco turned back towards them.

"If you will excuse me for just a second. I just thought I saw an old friend." Blaise smiled and stood up. When he passed Draco he blinked and then started to walk away. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Hermione say something to him.

"Pardon me Granger, could you repeat that?"

"I said: Since when have you and Pansy been a couple?"

"Oh. Not that long."

Pansy snickered behind her hand while Hermione and Ron tried to hold their laughs inside.

"Dray and I have kept it a secret; we don't want everyone to find out just yet."

Hermione could have given Pansy an award for her acting skills. Draco was practically squirming in his seat.

Then suddenly they heard a door smash against a wall and they all turned towards the sound. Harry was running out from the restroom, his t-shirt a bit torn open on the top and his face very flushed. Draco frowned but it quickly turned to a scowl when he saw Blaise follow after Harry with a red cheek and a black eye…

…5 minutes earlier, in the restroom…

_Hm… I wonder if I can sneak away without anyone noticing me?_

"Harry?"

_Apparently not…_

"Yes Blaise?"

Harry turned around to look at Blaise but was only halfway around when said man grabbed his waist. Blaise pushed Harry into the wall so they were stomach to stomach. Harry groaned when he felt the other mans erection poking him in his thigh. Blaise bent down and kissed him hungrily on the mouth while he pushed his hips into Harry's own, creating a wonderful friction.

"Bl-Blaise… Uh-you have- ah! You have to stop!" Harry slapped him, not to gently on the cheek but Blaise only grunted and kept on moving his hips while his lips was connected to Harry's throat. He ripped at Harry's t-shirt which woke him up.

_I'm not going to have sex with Blaise of all people inside a restroom._

"Blaise if you don't back off right now I will punch you."

Blaise ignored him and instead tried to undo Harry's pants.

_Sorry Blaise…_

TWACK!

"What the fuck Potter! Not the face!"

Harry didn't answer instead he raced out from the restroom and ran out from the restaurant, not even looking towards his friends.

…At the table…

Draco stared after the fleeing man and then stood up as Blaise reached their table. Without a word he reared back and punched Blaise so hard he flew into another table. With a sneer he quickly followed Harry outside, missing four smirking faces.

"You okay Blaise?"

"Yeah. Damn those two punch hard."

Hermione looked at Blaise with a guilty face but Blaise waved her off and then sat on the chair next to Pansy. He reached over and took his glass of wine.

"Mission, part 1: Success."

"Success!" The three others cheered and drank from their glasses, ignoring everyone that was staring at them in the restaurant.

……

"Pot- Harry! Harry wait up!"

Harry ignored the voice calling for him and kept on walking. Then someone grabbed his arm and he whirled around.

TWACK!

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"Ma-malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Looking for a rape-victim?"

Harry stared at Draco standing in front of him, holding a hand over his left eye. He felt his lips twitch but quickly ignored it.

"You have to put some ice on that eye otherwise your handsome face won't be so handsome tomorrow."

"You think I'm handsome?" (And no, Draco is NOT feeling butterflies in his stomach right no. Definitely not…)

Harry snorted and grabbed his other hand and they found themselves outside Grimmauld Place. Harry quickly led Draco inside and sat him down on a kitchen chair. He found some meat that had been packed in the fridge and pulled it out. On his way over to Draco he pulled out a towel and wrapped the frozen meat in it before he gently pressed it against Draco's eye. He saw Draco looking at him funny.

"What?"

"You know that you could've just fished that out with your wand right?"

"Yeah, but I like to do it this way."

Draco nodded but then winced when his eye was jarred. Harry held onto the meat and frowned.

"Do you want something else, a numbing potion or something?"

Draco shook his head and then slowly stood up, Harry fretting over him.

"Draco! Sit down."

"No I'm fine. It's only a small bruise."

"I don't think so. Let's just call Hermione and let her tell Pansy that you're staying here, okay? I feel bad because I hit you."

Draco nodded and sat down again, grinning like a madman. Harry missed it because he was already out from the kitchen looking for his phone. He quickly sent away a text and waited for the okay from Hermione before going back into the kitchen. Draco was still sitting by the table, holding the meat on his eye.

"Sooo. What should we do now?"

Draco shook his head and then smirked at Harry.

"We can watch some movie?"

"Oh! Let's watch Love Actually!" Draco groaned when Harry turned around and ran into the living room. This was going to be a looooooong night…


	4. Chapter 4

I'm soooo sorry! I know I haven't been uploading…! My teachers gave us students' lots of work now these last weeks and I just couldn't find the time to upload… Now we're free from school though so I will upload much more! Again, sorry..

Chapter 4

_This is fucking boring…_

"Huh? Did you say something Draco?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

Draco sighed and leaned back in the couch. He let his good eye watch the smaller male in the room who was absorbed in the movie. This was his 1852th time watching the movie. Who actually looked at this movie so many times? He lifted the meat from his eye and gently let his fingers trace over the bruising skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"No it's perfectly good." It hurt like hell but a Malfoy never shows weakness in front of a *cough* **lady** *cough*.

"Are you going home then?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Harry blushed when he said that and Draco smirked.

"Oh? Do you want me to stay?"

Draco smirked at a blushing Harry and then slid closer towards him on the couch. Harry gulped and quickly started to back away. Draco kept following him until they were at the end. Harry tried to scramble of the couch but Draco pounced on him. He let out a squeak, a very manly one, and landed on the floor with Draco on top of him. He turned around and tried to hit him but Draco caught his hands and pinned them down. They laid there panting for breathe.

"Malfoy… What are you doing?"

Draco didn't answer; instead he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. They only lasted there for a second or two before Draco leaned back. He then stood up and smirked down at a blushing Harry.

"Thanks." With that he took some floo powder and disappeared into his fireplace. Harry lay on the ground long after Draco had left, wondering only one thing: Is that how purebloods thank each other or something?

…

Draco was one cloud nine the whole weekend and even prepared his classes in time! His black eye disappeared with a couple of potions and some make-up. On Monday morning he fixed himself up, even more than usual, and left for school. Today he was going to show the whole school that Harry Potter was taken. Not on the market anymore. Owned by Malfoy. He walked inside with that sexy Malfoy-smirk plastered on his face, making several young boys and girls blush. He walked into the Great hall and sat down next to a certain ex-gryffindor. He smiled down at the young man who smiled back and they started a quiet conversation about Quidditch. Draco could see how astonished some of the teachers were; even students seemed to have noticed how the two well known enemies suddenly seemed like old time friends. He smirked at a confused looking McGonagall and then leaned in close and gave Harry a peek on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

Draco looked down and frowned when he saw how confused Harry looked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"What?"

Draco's head snapped up when their headmistress started to laugh, startling both students and teachers. He looked down at Harry who still looked confused.

_What is he talking about?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I thought about that kiss-" They didn't notice that the entire staff was leaning in to listen to the conversation they were having.

"-And I thought that it was a thank you because of the meat." McGonagall bit down on her fingers so she wouldn't laugh while Draco looked like he wanted to hit the raven sitting next to him.

_A thank you? How fucking dense is he?_

Draco groaned and let his head fall down on the table.

"Draco, what's wrong? Does it still hurt?"

"Noooo…"

"Oh goodie!" With that harry stood up and started to walk out from the hall, not noticing any of the lustful looks in his direction. Draco sighed but looked up when he heard McGonagall clear her throat.

"He's pretty dense." Draco smiled when the headmistress said that and looked at the doors where Harry had disappeared.

"So I've noticed."

"Want some help?"

Draco's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at her.

"Help?"

"Well we can't let him be alone for much longer. He will be attacked sooner or later and I would personally have you chasing him around than some horny student."

"Well, I am a horny ex-student…"

"Yeah, but better you than some other rapist."

Draco smirked and looked up at his former teacher.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Do I?" McGonagall smirked and started to laugh, making Draco cringle and slowly back away...

…Later that day…

_Finally done for the day. Time to go home!_

Harry almost skipped out from the school to walk off the grounds so he could apparate home. He smiled at some students who were out and enjoying the sun. He quickened his steps and was just outside the gates when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and was a little surprised to see Draco coming towards him, looking very flushed.

"Harry, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I… I kissed a student, from your House, and now she wants to get married. And her parents are here."

"YOU WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Draco… How could this happen? I just convinced Lallie Brown to not marry you and now you have another?"

Draco smiled sheepishly and scratched with his hand behind his head.

"Weeeeell… I didn't mean too."

"Didn't mean too? Are you stupid? You-you-you meanie!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed after he realized what he had said.

"Meanie?"

"Shut up! Come with me." Harry grabbed his arm and started to tug him towards the school. This was going to be a looooong day…

…Office…

"I understand Mrs. Darkell that you want your daughter to marry Mr. Malfoy but it was only a kiss and-"

"Only a kiss? He stole my sweet angel's innocence!"

"She's not that innocent…"

"DRACO!"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Harry glared at Draco who actually shrunk back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry then sighed and rubbed his temples and looked at Mrs. Darkell.

"Look here Mrs. Darkell, you do know that Malfoy is 28 years old right?"

"Yes and our daughter is 16, it's only 12 years between. George here is 56 and I am 39, that's 17 years apart and we have never been happier."

Both Harry and Draco paled and gave each other a quick glance. Draco shook his head and pleaded with Harry with his eyes to get him out from this. Harry sighed. He was too nice for his own good.

"Mrs. Darkell, Isn't there something you can think about that can change your mind?"

Mrs. Darkell leaned back in her seat and seemed to be in deep thought. Draco sent a prayer to all the Gods in the heavens, asking them to help him out just this once.

"Okay then. If you two come with us on a Quidditch-game tonight we will let this slide."

Harry's and Draco's head snapped up and stared at her.

"Th- that's all?" Draco stammered out his question, the same question Harry wanted to ask.

"Yes. Of course you Draco have to accompany my daughter as her date while Mr. Potter can go with our son Alexander."

Harry searched through his memory because he knew that that name was familiar.

"Is that the same Alexander Darkell who went through Hogwarts with only O:s three years ago and was the captain of Slytherin's Quidditch-team?"

Mrs. Darkell grinned and nodded with a proud look in her eyes.

"That's our Alex alright. He's currently working as an Auror for the ministry."

Harry leaned in a little closer and missed Draco stare at him jealously.

"An Auror? He can't be barely a day over 20 and he's already fully trained?"

"Yes, young Alexander finished in record time and is now working."

"Oh. But why do you want me to go with him?"

"I've seen your picture in the paper Mr. Potter when you went out with your last date…" Harry blushed and looked away while he tried to not glare at a snickering Draco.

"So I think that you four will look fantastic!"

Harry groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head against his desk. Draco's face was pale and he was sitting very still. Mrs. Darkell smiled, said goodbye and stood up quickly. She dragged her husband up and then swept out from the room, leaving the two teachers alone.

…Later…

Harry sat on his bed while Ginny and Hermione were throwing out clothes from his wardrobe, trying to find something for him to wear. He lifted a black shirt that lay next to him and then sighed.

"Why can't I chose by myself? I did well last time."

Ginny snorted and kept on looking while Hermione turned around with a skeptical look on her face.

"That was a lucky shot. I know that you probably just threw something on because you were late."

Harry sighed and then fell backwards on his bed and decided to ignore two of his best friends and let them do what they wanted.

…Draco's place…

"What do you think about this one Caesar?" Draco turned towards his bed and watched as his big dog only yawned and turned its head away. Draco snorted and went back to his closet.

"Some fashion help you are…"

Harry signed and looked at his clock again. It was 19.07, and everybody else was late! He had even been five minutes earlier. He sighed again and looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. And was he surprised when people that were passing the person turned their heads around and stared? Both men, women, boys and girls? Nooooo, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about… Said man walked up to him with a smirk on his face and then bowed deeply, making Harry blush and look around.

"Stupid! Stop that." Draco chuckled and then straightened up.

"So, we're the only ones here?"

"Yes, do you see anyone else?" Draco only shook his head and then stood next to Harry. After what seemed like seconds Harry looked down at his watch and was surprised to see that it was 19.57, only three more minutes before the game started. Draco looked down at his watch and frowned. He then sighed and stretched his back.

"Shall we go? Maybe they are already there?"

Harry jumped but then nodded. Draco held out his arm and Harry blushed but grabbed it. Draco chuckled and pulled him close before they disappeared only to reappear at the arena. It was located outside London, on an abandoned field. They quickly walked to the entrance and Draco smiled down at the guard standing there, a young looking man.

"Excuse me, can you check if Mr. Darkell with company have come inside?" The man blushed but started to look through his papers. Harry rolled his eyes when Draco smirked down at him.

"Sorry mister, they haven't. But it says here that I should give you this letter when a blonde tall guy and a black small girly-looking guy comes, that you mister?"

Draco laughed while he grabbed the letter and Harry glared at the guard before following Draco. The blonde quickly tore the letter open and started to read aloud.

_We'll NEVER write our names on this letter as you are going to kill us if you knew who we were._

_You two have been set up on a date because you're both fucking idiots!_

_Enjoy yourself, but no "heavy petting Malfoy!"_

"A date? And what's heavy petting Draco?"

Oh shit… Draco looked down on a puzzled looking Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Sneaking Gryffindors… No this is something Pansy would have cooked together! _

Draco sighed and then looked down at a puzzled looking Harry who was staring up at him.

"Heavy petting? What's that suppose to mean?"

Draco sighed, cursed Pansy in his head and then turned back to the man at the entrance.

"Excuse me, does the names D. Malfoy or H. Potter stand on your list?"

The man's eyes grew wide and he started to excitedly look through the list while Harry glared at Draco.

"Ah yes, D. Malfoy with company." Harry snorted while Draco only smirked and nodded before they were let in. By now the game had already started so they quickly sat down and started to follow the game. It was the final game for the Quidditch world cup: England vs. Bulgaria of course with Viktor Krum as the seeker and captain of his team. Harry looked up at the scoreboard and almost choked on his tongue. It was 110-60 to England, after 20 minutes! He stared in awe at the players flying around the pitch, not noticing Draco's amused face. They enjoyed the game that stretched out for three hours. It all ended when Viktor caught the snitch just above Harry's and Draco's seats. The score ended with 360-380 to Bulgaria and the whole stadium erupted in cheers. Harry stood up and started clapping and cheering while Draco still sat down and clapped more quietly. Viktor flew by and spotted the two men. He smirked and flew down so his face was hovering at the same height as Harry's. He held his hand out with the snitch in it and offered it to Harry who shook his head no. But when Viktor only held his hand out Harry shyly accepted the snitch.

"Come to our locker room."

Viktor grinned when Harry blushed and looked down at the snitch before nodding and then looped back towards his team as they flew another round before they went to their locker room. Draco glared after the other man and then leaned over to look at the snitch.

"Let's go." Draco looked up at Harry.

"Huh? Go where Potter?"

"To their room. Viktor told me."

Draco glared at the snitch and wished that he could make it burn.

…Locker room…

"Woow! Is tat Harri Potter?"

"Please, can you sign my shirt?"

"Please go out with me!"

"Clara! He's gay!"

"Yeah, go out with Viktor."

"What? No go out with me!"

Harry and Draco stood shock still at the door and stared at the famous team acting like crazy fan girls. Viktor laughed and shook his head.

"Sorri Harri. Thei like you."

"Um… Yeah, I can see that. Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Viktor smiled and then hit his captain Lev on the head when he took Harry's hand in his and gave it a kiss. Draco quickly pulled Harry next to him and glared at the Bulgarian. Viktor raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco who glared right back at him.

"Oh! Are you two together?"

"We're on a date." Harry's head whipped around to look at Draco who was smirking at the stunned team.

"We are?"

"You are?"

"Yes. And now we're going home to have some hot steamy sex."

"What the hell Malfoy?"

SMACK.

Draco stood stunned with a big red mark on his cheek while a blushing Harry walked away. He stared after the smaller male until he heard a cough which made him turn to look at a smirking Krum.

"You're not going to go after him?"

Draco smirked and turned before running after his prey. Vasily sighed and shook his head while Alexei, Pyotr and Ivan were snickering in the background at the lovesick Malfoy. Clara was looking through her bag to find her camera so she could run after and maybe get some interesting pictures…

"Wait up Harry!"

"Don't you dare to call me by that name Malfoy!"

"Oh come on! Are you a virgin or something?"

Harry stopped dead and blushed even more.

"No way. You're a virgin?"

"What? Of course not. I've done it several times bef-"

"With who?" Harry shivered when he heard the icy voice and slowly turned around. He flinched when he saw Draco's hard glare directed towards him.

"What, why do you care? Only interested in cute and shy virgins?"

"Weeeell. They are a lot more fun to tease and- HEY!"

As soon as Draco had started talking Harry turned around and walked away. He ignored Draco yelling behind him and kept on walking to the outside so he could apparate away from here, stupid wards… Just as he stepped through the exit he felt a hand around his arm and was swept away. They landed in an expensive looking apartment and Harry quickly spun around to face Draco.

"Where are we?"

"We are in my apartment just in the heart of London. Do you like it?"

Harry turned around and found himself in a big living room. Two big leather couches, a TV-table, a big flat screen and a big, black dinner table for six people. Three walls were black while the one with the TV on was silver. On the floor under the TV-table was a dark green carpet which made Harry snicker. Silver and green, still such a Slytherin-lover.

"What?"

"You just love your colors huh?"

"Well, if it makes you smile so."

Draco gestured for Harry to sit down in one of the couches and then went into one of the three doors leading out from the room.

_Weird… First I was really mad but now I'm calm and enjoy myself. Stupid Malfoy…_

He soon returned with two glasses and held one of them out for him.

"What is it?"

"Whisky. Say what you want about muggles but they do some damn fine whisky."

Harry snickered again and then took a small sip of the drink. It warmed his throat and he hummed at the taste.

"Not bad."

Draco only smirked and held his glass out for a toast.

This "date" turned out to be pretty good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sooo…"

"Yeah."

"Hm…"

One word. Awkward.

It was Monday morning and every teacher was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast while they were watching two very embarrassed teachers. They were both very red-faced and turned away from each other.

"Sooo, how did your date go Harry?" Harry's head snapped up to look at McGonagall who was staring down at him with a smile. Harry blushed and turned his head down, mumbling something about drunk, perv and no more…

Flashback

"Did you know that Ron had a crush on Pansy in second year but when he saw her kiss Crabbe he puked and then got together with Hermione?"

"Seriously? I thought that he loved that Granger from day one?"

"No, they hated each other. Ron even made her cry a couple of times."

Draco dipped his head back and drank up the last of his whisky while he listened to Harry's laughter. They had been there for a while, drinking whisky and talking. Then Harry slowly stood up, wobbling a bit.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there, through that door and the door on the left."

Harry smiled and turned towards the door but the alcohol had made him a little tipsy, a little, so as soon as he had turned he fell over and landed in a heap on the floor. Draco rushed up from his chair but too fell over only to land on top of the dark-haired young man.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry… Let me just-"

"No no, I'll move, wai-"

"Ah!" Draco froze when he heard the moan and then stared down at the dark-haired angel that was lying under him, blushing. He felt a very hard part pressing against his thigh and smirked. He just couldn't help himself. A small part of his mind was telling him that he didn't want to do this, that Harry would beat him up, but right now he didn't care. He swept down and kissed him.

Harry's eyes snapped up towards his when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He gasped in surprise and Draco quickly slipped his tongue inside. Harry felt like he was being pressed into the floor because of the aggression that Draco was showing of. The blonde started to rub himself against Harry and let his hands travel down and grip the other's hips. Draco pressed his hard on against Harry's and started a slow rhythm while he kissed the life out of the Gryffindor. Harry's arms had sneaked around the blonde's neck and he was encouraging Draco to keep on going. Then Harry froze when he felt a hand sneaked into his pants and boxers and squeezed his cock gently. He stared up into Draco's laughing eyes and then threw his head back and moaned loudly when Draco started to move the hand up and down. He tried to tell Draco to stop but the pleasure made it impossible. Draco used his other hand to open up his pants and pull out his own cock. He then grabbed one of Harry's hands and pressed against it.

"Do mine too."

He knew that this was wrong. This was his long known enemy Draco Malfoy. Draco didn't do relationships, he fucked and moved on. But right now Harry didn't care, something snapped in him. He grabbed Draco and started to stroke his hand up and down, making the blonde groan in pleasure. They lay there on the floor, stroking each other and just enjoying the moment. But it was broken when Harry felt something slide down his back going towards his butt. When he felt a finger touch something that he hadn't even thought about his brain decided to "wake up".

"What are you doing?"

TWACK

"Pervert…" Harry stood up, pulled his pants on and then left through the floo while Draco sat on the floor with a red cheek.

"I think I broke a tooth." Draco rubbed his cheek but couldn't help the goofy smile that was spreading on his face.

_How could I have been so stupid? I fucking gave fucking Malfoy a fucking handjob!_

Harry was lying in his bed and now that the alcohol was out of his system he was thinking about last night. As soon as he had gotten home he had had a shower and then fallen asleep. Now he was lying the morning after in bed, face red of embarrassment, and was thinking about last night. What in God's name made him do that? Drac- Malfoy must have drugged the whisky or something like that because he would never do that willingly. Right…? Harry groaned and then turned on his stomach and screamed into his pillow.

Flashback end

"Mr. Potter, are you going to tell me how your date went?"

"What? How did you know about me and Draco?"

"You and Malfoy? What are you talking about?"

"Eh… What are YOU talking about McGonagall?"

"About the Quidditch-date you had with Darkells. What did you and Mr. Malfoy do Potter?"

"Nothing…" Harry mumbled and turned away from his former teacher only to come face to face with Draco. They stared at each other and then Harry blushed and turned away. Draco smirked and leaned closer to Harry, who didn't notice him, and blew some hot air into his ear. Harry squeaked and jumped up before he turned and glared at Draco how was smiling innocently at him. Harry huffed and then walked briskly out from the Hall with his robe swishing behind him.

"The evening went well I take it?" Draco stared up at the Head Mistress and then smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Draco didn't say anything; instead he stood up and too left the Hall. McGonagall smiled and decided to send some owls later to tell everybody about their success.

"Harry wait!"

"What Drac- Malfoy?"

Draco didn't miss the slip and smirked as he got closer to the younger male.

"Just wondering when our next date is taking place?"

"There won't be another date. That was our first and last date."

"I have this perfec- what?"

"You heard me. That night was a one night thing and it won't happen again."

With that Harry turned around and walked away, leaving a stunned Draco behind. Around a corner there were two people listening: McGonagall and Snape. Both were looking at each other before nodding and then turning back towards McGonagall's office. They needed a new plan. A good plan this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I don't get it Caesar! How can a person be like that? It just isn't possible… Right?" The big black dog yawned and flopped his head back down onto his pawns.

"I don't even know why I keep trying to talk to you, lazy dog. My father bought you as a guard dog but you're barely moving from the bed except for when you want to eat." The dog stared at him and then huffed. Draco smiled down at the dog with warmth in his eyes. The last thing his father had given him before he died was Caesar. Only then the dog had been a small, black pup with too big ears. Two days later Lucius Malfoy died in the Great Battle when he defended his wife, son and a couple of students of Hogwarts from Bellatrix. A week after his life ended McGonagall found a couple of letters by chance which revealed that Lucius had been a spy, just like Severus, and the Malfoy name was freed from all charges. Draco gave Caesar a pat and then flopped down on the bed next to the dog.

"You know, even if I love you very much you're of this bed as soon as Harry gets here." Caesar looked up at his owner as if to say: Bring it on bitch!

Draco chuckled and then let sleep claim him.

…

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting in Harry's living room and were preparing Ginny's and Seamus' daughter Sandy's birthday.

"So Harry, I heard you and the Sex-God was dating. How did that happened?"

Harry, who was just about to take a clunk of his tea, sputtered and the drink was everywhere.

"WHAT? Who told you that?"

"Well, Gi- ouch! Ginny!" Seamus turned to glare at his wife but quickly gulped when he met her famous Molly-glare.

"I, uh, heard from Dean."

"I should have known… He was worse than Pansy when we went to school." Harry missed when everyone sighed in relief because he was busy wiping the tea up.

"But no, we're not dating. Draco just tricked me. He's just looking for a bedpartner and I'm not interested."

"But Harry, you're the only one who's single. Maybe you should hook up with someone and just roll around in bed for a couple of weeks. It will relax you."

"How do you know that Hermione, have you tested?"

"Why yes I have. Ron and I didn't date at first, we only had sex and it was amazing!" Dean and Harry stared at their friend who was blushing and muttering about crazy witches.

"You had sex when we went to school? When?"

"We started in our fifth year."

"WHAT?"

"Hermione! Quiet!"

"Wow! I'm proud of you big brother!"

"GINNY!"

Harry smiled while his friends kept on bickering between each other. They always made him smile and they knew when to drop a subject, or at least Mione and Ginny knew. They had steered the conversation away so he could relax again. That date, like everyone called it, had been fun. Harry was man enough to admit it, even if he was reluctant to do it. But the end… That was what had been the turnaround. Harry sighed and let his head fall back against the couch.

_GOD! He must think that I'm desperate or something… Or a horrible drunk! I won't be able to look at him anymore… Fuck!_

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry looked up and met with brown concerned eyes.

"Yeah Mione, I'm good, just a little tired. I think I'm going to head home, it's getting late."

Hermione looked a little unsure but stepped away so he could get up. He waved goodbye and then left through the floo. As soon as he was gone Seamus turned serious eyes to the others.

"Okay, how do we get them together?"

"Fuck Seamus, not you too!" Ron groaned and then quickly left to get some more coffee because he just knew that this was going to be a loooong night…

…

Harry was getting ready for bed when he heard someone knock on his door. He frowned but then walked out from the bedroom and started towards the door. When he reached it he looked through the hole and froze when he saw who it was.

_What's Snape doing here?_

"Potter! I know that you're home. Open this door right now or you'll be very sorry!"

Harry sighed and knew that if he didn't open the door Snape would hex the door of and then kick his sorry, scrawny ass all the way to Australia and back. He banged his head against the door and the turned the lock. He found Snape standing outside with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you in such a hurry to greet me Potter that you ran into the door?"

"No, I banged my head in defeat because I knew that you would hex my ass otherwise."

Snape's lips quirked upwards and then he went straight for the couch in the livingroom. Harry sighed and then closed the door before he followed his ex-teacher inside. He sat down on the couch opposite from the one the older man was sitting on.

"So? What do you want?"

"No Hello Professor, how do you do? Are you and Celeste doing good?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Sorry Professor. How are you and that evil cat doing?" Snape smirked and leaned back on the couch.

"We're doing great. Celeste are having kittens any day now, if you want one you should let me know." Harry stared at his professor and then let out a tired laugh.

"Yeah, I'll let you know. Now, why are you really here?"

"For this."

Harry frowned when Snape said that but then he saw the teacher draw his wand and the last thing he saw was a purple light before darkness overtook him.

_You fucking bastard._

…

Draco woke up by a sharp bark and looked up to see his dog stand up on the bed, growling. He quickly sat up and scanned the room but found nothing. He frowned, grabbed his wand and stood up. Caesar jumped off the bed and rushed out from the room.

"Caesar, wait!" Draco felt dread fill him up and he rushed after the stupid animal to catch up with him before anyone hurt him. As soon as he stepped out from the room he was engulfed in a purple light and he passed out hearing Caesar bark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Shiiit my head hurts… What happened? I remember Caesar bark and then.._

"Caesar!"

"Ow… Don't yell…"

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Here? You know where we are?"

"Huh?" Draco looked around and could only gape. They were in a big room and it looked exactly like a hotel room. Harry was lying on one side of a queen size bed and luckily they were lying on each side, not that Draco would have minded a little cuddling. He sat up and stared at the wall in front of them, which was covered by a TV! Draco drooled and quickly stood up and started to kiss the TV while Harry stared at him in disbelief. Harry then himself stood up and went through the corridor that was on one side of the room. There were three doors. The one to the left was a toilet with a Jacuzzi. The door to the right was a kitchen with a small table for two. The door straight ahead was locked and when Harry searched his pockets he realized that he didn't have his wand so he couldn't open it. He frowned and waved his hand, but the door didn't bulge.

"A little rusty without your wand Harry?"

Harry turned and glared at Draco before he gestured to the blond who grinned. He made a big wave with his hand. Nothing. Draco frowned and tried again. And again. He heard Harry starting to snicker behind him and turned to glare at him. Harry was standing with both of his hands over his mouth trying to hold the laughter in but when he saw Draco's glare he just couldn't hold it in and started to laugh, so hard that he had to lean against the wall. Draco scowled at him and then swished past him. Had he been in his robes he would have made Severus proud, he just knew it.

"Hey! Where are you going? We have to get out from this room!"

"Really Potter? You think that we'll get that door open? Whoever locked that door won't open it until they are satisfied. So why don't we sit down, have a nice chat and wait until then?"

_Damn bastard has a good point…_ Harry grumbled but followed Draco into the kitchen. It was big, all in white and had a small, black table with four black chairs around it. Harry stared and then smiled such a big smile that Draco was afraid that he would split his face. The dark haired man started to search through the kitchen squealing and making other weird noises. Draco felt a drop of sweat slowly making its way down his back.

"What's the matter with you?"

Harry froze and then quickly turned around with a frying pan.

"What's that?"

"What's that? This is Tefal Jamie Oliver grill pan! It's one of the best you can get!"

"Okay… What do you do with it?"

"What do you.. Oh for the love of! Come here, I'm going to show you."

Draco hesitantly stood up from his seat at the table and walked up to a almost giddily-looking Harry and stood at his side. Harry held out the pan for him and pointed to a… was it called stove? He placed it down and looked up at Harry, proud of having accomplished the task. Harry sighed and shook his head before he opened the fridge and pulled out some chicken, vegetables and oil. He grinned while he looked inside the fridge because it was full with every single ingredient you could possible want.

"Draco, can you look for some rice?"

"Where?"

"Here in the kitchen." Harry stared at Draco while he started to search through the kitchen and he had to stop himself from drooling when Draco bent down to open a cabinet. He quickly turned around and started to season the chicken and the chop the vegetables.

"I'm thinking grilled chicken and vegetables with rice." Draco nodded while he was searching through a cabinet up high making Harry envy the taller male. Draco pulled out a package full of rice and put it down next to Harry.

"Now, read on the back and measure up water and rice, okay? Just put the water in the pot, not the rice. The water has to boil first."

"Boil?"

Harry sighed and then explained to Draco how he was supposed to do it. They were unaware that they were being watched.

….

"They are so cute!"

"Hey Severus, where's the popcorn?"

"Shut up stupid brats, they are on their way."

Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, McGonagall and Severus were in Hermione's house, watching the couple on their muggle TV. After they had stunned Draco and Harry they had put them in the apartment they had fixed down in the schools dungeons they had raced to her house and settled down on the couch with chips, popcorn, candy and ice cream to enjoy the show.

"Do you think that they'll have sex?"

"Oh I hope so!"

"GINNY!"

"Whaat? I haven't had sex in three months!"

"Do not start to talk about your sex life right now ladies. I do **not **want to hear it."

Severus sighed and sat down on the couch with the bowl of popcorn in his lap but the bowl was quickly ripped of off his lap. He leaned back and watched as his godson was making what had to be his first own meal. He never thought that he would see the day when Draco Malfoy would cook his own dinner. With Harry Potter. He smiled when he saw Draco throw his head back and laugh. Maybe they were supposed to be together like this? They didn't care about each other's status or money because they had both.

…

"Hey Harry, is it done now?" Harry looked over the pot and nodded before he turned back and turned the vegetables. He smiled and flipped them onto a plate while the clock ringed, signaling that the chicken in the oven was done too.

"Draco, can you set the table?"

"Fine." Harry smiled at Draco before he caught himself. Here they were, two former enemies locked inside an apartment and cooking dinner together. But he felt that he really didn't care, because he just knew that someone he knew must have locked them in and that meant that they were okay with this. That they could become friends. (Like you know, reeeaally dense…)

They sat down and Harry filled Draco's plate first before he took his share too. They ate in silence and Draco was awed. This was something he had done on his own, his first meal. Harry and he had done it together. It made a smile break out on his face and he happily wolfed the food down ignoring Harry's snicker. Soon the food was cleaned up and Harry stood up and washed his plate off. Draco stood up and stared as Harry floated through the kitchen, cleaning and putting things away.

"Do you… need some help?"

Harry stopped and then turned to Draco and smiled, shaking his head.

"You can go, I don't want you to overexert yourself." Draco smirked and almost ran out from the kitchen. Harry laughed for himself and started to wash things up. Soon he was done and walked out from the kitchen towards the bedroom. He found Draco on the bed, control in hand and staring at the big TV. He snickered and the hesitantly looked around. Draco didn't take his eyes of the screen but petted the bed next to him. Harry smiled and shyly climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Draco who pulled him closer with one hand. Together they watched a late movie and it wasn't long before they were asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry was lying awake on his side, watching Draco sleep. _Why am I doing this? Why am I not freaking out about this? I mean… It's Draco! _But then he stared down at the peaceful face presented to him he smiled and lay down to snuggle closer to the warm body. _Screw the past. _

Draco woke up feeling the warmth surround him and he smiled and stretched with his eyes still closed. He felt a body shift next to him so he turned on his side and opened his eyes. Harry was snuggled under the thick covering with only his head from the eyes and up showing. His hair was sticking in every single direction possible as usual and his cheeks were flushed, showing that he was probably a little hot. _Wonder if this little lion cub is warming up to me? Would be nice waking up to this every morning. Especially that hair… Fuck, looks like we had a wild night even though we didn't._

Harry sighed in his sleep, turned onto his stomach and hugged his pillow close. Draco smiled and stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Just as he closed the door Harry woke up and looked around. When he heard the water start running he smiled and stood up before he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Soon Draco emerged from the bathroom and looked around while he toweled his hair. When he saw that the bedroom was empty he walked back into the corridor and looked inside the kitchen. He saw Harry standing at the counter, slicing some bread. He slowly walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. Harry had already put some sliced tomatoes, mushrooms, ham and cheese on the counter and pulled out some eggs.

"What are you doing?"

"Omelets with mushroom, tomatoes and ham. And toast with cheese and ham inside. Sounds good?" Draco could only nod and stare while Harry whisked around in the kitchen. Soon the table was full of food, juice and a bowl of fruit. Draco looked up and gave Harry a passive stare.

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen Harry, I think that we should talk. About us?"

Harry, who was in the middle of taking a bite of his omelet froze and glanced up at Draco. He slowly put his fork down and nodded.

"Well… We're both adults and I think that we should be able to discuss this."

"Draco, if you don't want to be with me that's fine."

"Yeah I kno- Wait, no that's not it! I want to spend time with you!"

Harry blinked at a flushed Draco who was staring down at his plate.

"You- you do?"

"Yes…" Draco mumbled and then stole a glance at Harry who was staring at him with his mouth wide open.

"You like me?"

"Yes I do. Fuck… I've always liked you Harry. It's just that… We're supposed to be enemies and then I started dating others to get you off of my mind. And suddenly I had been with lots of people and I thought that you wouldn't be interested and then-"

"Okay, you can stop your rant right there." Harry stared at Draco with an unreadable look and Draco felt how a sweat started to break out. Then Harry stood up and walked around the table. When he came closer his hand shot out and grabbed Draco by the hair. He pulled the man's head back and then kissed him. Draco's eyes widened and he froze for a second and then he attacked like a starving lion. He stood up and used his hands to clear the table behind Harry and then pushed him down onto it. He quickly grabbed Harry's hands with his and pushed them up over his head. The moans spilling from their mouths were muffled but still sounded like sweet music to Draco. He pushed Harry further up on the table without breaking the kiss. He put the two hands together over Harry's head and then held onto them with one of his own. He then let the other hand travel down the dark haired male's chest. Suddenly Harry broke the kiss.

"Bedroom?" Draco nodded and pulled Harry up with him and led him to the bedroom. He spun around and pulled his soon to be lover close so they were standing chest to chest. He slowly leaned in and let his lips brush over a flushed cheek before he pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Have you done this before?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. "I've been given a hand job and some fingers but that's it…" Draco nodded and then led Harry to the bed and gently pushed him down so he was sitting on it.

"But you said that you weren't a virgin…"

"Yeah, well I was the top one time a couple of years ago… And it was plain, boring vanilla sex. After that I realized that I didn't like that but I never had the courage to go all the way with just anyone after that."

…

"Oh." Draco grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Then I get to take some of your virginity. Don't worry; I'll be really gentle with you."

Harry mock-glared at him but then fisted Draco's shirt and pulled him down on the bed with him. "If you treat me like some 15-year old girl I'll blast the door open myself and find a big, muscular man who can help me with my problem."

Draco smirked at him and then slowly let his fingers trail down on Harry's chest. With a quick motion he grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt and then ripped it in two, making buttons fly.

"Hey! That was my- ah!" Before he could continue to rant about the shirt Draco leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He grinned up at Harry but kept on sucking on that nipple while he used his hand to play with the other. Harry gasped and his hands flew down to take a hold of Draco's head and push him harder against his chest. Draco ginned around the nipple and slowly let his mouth travel over to the other nipple. He gave it a teasing lap before he let his mouth travel down. He felt Harry reach out and open his pants and smirked before he bit into the skin. Harry panted but kept on taking off the offending article. Draco backed away and help Harry get out of his clothes, even his underwear and was glad to see that he wasn't like his other lovers. Instead of delicate, small bodies he saw a tanned muscular body with a nicely shaped cock too. "Hey, you're quite big." He grinned down at Harry who blushed and turned his head to the side. Draco smirked and then let his body rest on top of Harry and his tongue dipped down in Harry's navel.

"Draco! Now isn't the time for this!" Draco looked up surprised and stared at him for a second and then grinned before he gave Harry's stomach a last kiss.

"Then Harry, what do you want me to do?" He let a finger slide teasingly over Harry's entrance which made the male shudder in pleasure.

"Ah! I want you- aaah! In me!" Draco grinned and held out three fingers to Harry who looked at him with a questioning look.

"Well, you can't want me to put them in dry…" Harry's eyes shined up in understanding and shyly opened his mouth and let Draco slip his fingers inside. The blond man growled when he felt that tongue circle around, playing with his fingers.

"I'm starting to question that virgin-talk…" Harry smiled around the fingers and then gasped when Draco pulled them out and kissed him hard. While he got Harry distracted Draco let one finger press lightly on the entrance and then pushed it in. Harry moaned and then tried to wiggle away, bud Draco used his other hand to hold onto his hip. "Hold still, I know that it will be slightly uncomfortable in the beginning, but it gets better." Harry nodded and then tried to relax back into the bed. Draco gave him a quick peck on the lips and then slid down to concentrate on preparing his lover.

"Does it feel okay?" Harry nodded and Draco let a second finger slide in. Harry groaned and tensed so Draco stilled inside him and waited. When he felt the other relax he started to scissor his fingers while he searched for a certain spot. When Harry gave a startled moan he smirked and kept on assaulting the same spot, drawing out moan after moan from that delicious mouth. He leaned down and let his tongue slide around the tight ring which was holding his fingers in a firm grip. He groaned when he imagined that ring around his cock, squeezing him and sucking him in. He pulled his two fingers out and let the third slide in with them on the way back inside. Harry's head flew back and he gave a half moan half scream and Draco quickly took a hold of Harry's cock to prevent him from coming too soon. A groan of disappointment was the only protest he got. He pulled the fingers out and spit a couple of times in his hand and coated his erection with it before he lined himself up with Harry's entrance. "This might hurt because we don't have any lube. I promise that next time it will be a hundred times better." They stared at each other before Draco felt a pair of legs close around his waist. He smirked and slowly pushed forward.

They both moaned when Draco entered and he immediately stilled when he felt the head slide inside. "It does NOT feel good Malfoy." Draco realized that he had closed his eyes and quickly opened them to look down. Harry was glaring up at him and his face was scrunched up in pain. "Sorry, it'll feel like this in the beginning but once I'm inside it will get much better." While he said that Draco slid more of himself inside and felt Harry tense up. "Relax; tensing up will only hurt more." Harry groaned, but then slowly felt that it was getting better. He sighed and let his arms circle around Draco's neck. He pulled him closer with his arms and legs which made Draco slide completely inside of him. He opened his mouth to scream out in pain but Draco quickly covered his mouth with his own.

….Meanwhile…

"Severus! Give us back that remote right now!"

"No way! I'm NOT watching my Godson and that Potter-boy having sex!"

"It's my TV!"

"Yeah! I wanna watch! Seamus is away for the weekend so I won't be getting any sex!"

"Don't be so old schooled Severus."

"Old schooled? Don't tell me that you want to watch your two ex-students have sex Minerva?"

_Silence…_

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Yay! You're like us!"

"I'm not a snake Pansy!"

"No, no! I mean wanting to watch Drake and Harry having hot, steamy sex."

"Oh, right!"

"Of for the love of…!"

"No! Severus!" Too late, the male had already apparated away with the TV and the remote. The women quickly followed him, not even thinking about that one of them were the best Transfiguration teacher there had ever been…

…Back to the best…

Draco kissed Harry hard and let one of his hands close around his cock, hoping to ease some of the pain. His hand started a slow pace and he felt Harry slowly start to relax back into the sheets. He grinned and rocked his hips which drew a moan from the other male. He smirked down at the man and pulled out a few inches before he slowly slid back inside. Harry's legs tightened and pulled him closer. Draco took that as a sign and started a slow but steady pace. At first Harry wanted to protest but then Draco hit something deep inside of him which made him moan loudly open his eyes which he didn't remember closing. Draco was proud of himself of finding that magical spot so quickly and started to hammer the same spot again and again. Harry could only cling to Draco while the male sent wave after wave of pleasure into him. He felt his end nearing far too quickly for his liking but he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw his head back and screamed out Draco's name when he came. Draco gave a startled grunt when Harry tightened around his cock so hard that it was almost painful. He gave a few quick, short jabs and then came too, moaning out Harry's name. He collapsed on top of Harry's who was still clinging to him. It was over far too quickly, but Draco knew that with experience he would get better. And a lot of training of course…

"We'll work on your stamina, okay?" Draco grinned down at Harry who blushed at least five different colors of red. He smiled and gave Harry a passionate kiss which left his breathless. Then he slowly pulled out from his lover and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'll go and get you a towel. You're a dirty, dirty boy Potter." He was answered with a pillow in his face but only laughed and stood up. He looked down at a blushing Harry and walked to the bathroom, laughing all the way there. Harry glared at him but then saw Malfoy swing those hips which made those perfect globes shake. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach so he could burrow his face in the bed. Then he felt his body tingle, especially one certain place… He smiled and snuggled deeper in the bed and fell asleep. He didn't feel Draco towel him off nor did he wake up when the blond laid down beside him and pulled him closer under the covers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry woke up with a tingling pain, especially in a certain part of his body. He winced when he tried to roll over onto his stomach but smiled when he came face to face with a snoring, drooling Draco. Harry smirked at the surprisingly adorable sight that the Malfoy heir actually made. He too lay on his stomach with his head turned towards him and arms wrapped around the pillow his head was resting on. Harry leaned down and gave Draco a kiss on the nose and then slowly rolled over so he could sit up at the edge of the bed. He tried to stand up but felt his legs shake and buckle so he fell back onto the bed. He hissed when a sharp pain shot up his spine and turned to glare at Draco.

"Stupid Malfoy, being so rough…"

"If I had known that you act like a girl the day after Potter I would have been just as gentle to you as I would have been with a girl."

Harry glared at Draco, turned his back to him and huffed. Draco grinned and quickly rolled over so he was right behind Harry and wrestled him down on the bed, laughing when the other male squeaked. He rolled them around so he had Harry under him and gave him his trademark smirk. "Ready for another round Potter?" Harry's eyes widened and he started to wiggle to get away. "No way Malfoy! I'm really sore. And I stink…" Draco frowned and leaned down and gave Harry's neck a firm nuzzle and a sniff, making him chuckle. "You smell delicious. But I guess that we can take a shower and then have some more sex." Before Harry could protest he was lifted up in strong arms and carried into the bathroom.

…

"Ah!" Draco smirked against the shoulder his head was resting on while he thrust deeply inside that soo willingly body from behind. Harry cried out as he was smashed into the shower's wall but then Draco hit that wonderful spot inside him again and he realized that he didn't care about having sex in the morning, in the shower. Even though he had felt so sore just minutes before. Now it was all gone and he could only feel the pleasure pulsing through him. "So, do you like my idea Harry?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear but the sound bounced off the walls, making his skin crawl. Draco grinned when Harry didn't answer and instead sped up his thrust making Harry gasp for breath while he tried to get a better grip on the wall. He felt his release wash over him and Draco quickly followed him when Harry's body tightened around him. They both stood leaning against the wall, panting for breath and trying to stay standing. Harry felt his body throbbing and grunted for Draco to move. The blond tiredly did so and together they washed each other and then went back to bed where Harry fell asleep after just seconds. Draco smiled and gave the man a kiss on the cheek and then followed him to dreamland.

…Meanwhile….

"Cuuuuuuuuuute!"

"Aaaaaaw!"

"We should have installed a camera in the bathroom."

"I want a boyfriend like that too."

"You're married Ginny…"

"So? My husband only kisses me when he wants to have sex or want me to do something for him…"

Severus groaned and buried his head in his hands while the women kept cooing over the two lovers. He watched as the women seemed occupied by staring at the screen of that telefision or whatever Granger had called it."Well ladies, it seems like or play was a success so I say goodnight now." The others didn't even hear him and he didn't try and talk to them again. Instead he turned his back to them and ran out from the room and dived into the floo before those crazy women realized that he had said anything and wanted him back.

…

Harry woke up by the feeling of being pushed by someone. He groaned and snuggled deeper into his pillow but then felt the bed dip. "Come on love. You've been asleep for two hours now and I'm hungry." Harry smirked when he heard Draco's whining voice and slowly turned towards him and glanced up at him. "And what do I get if I cook for you?" Draco leered down at him and wagged his eyebrows. Harry laughed and swatted at him before he gingerly sat up. He winced in pain and Draco quickly helped him out of bed.

"Do you think you can stand?" Harry glared at Draco but let the blond help him up. They slowly walked into the kitchen and Harry looked around. "What are you looking for?" Harry glanced up at him. "A clock." Draco frowned and then too looked around. "Yeah, I don't even know if it's day or night. Oh well, I'm hungry so make me dinner." Draco grinned down at Harry who laughed and shook his head but still started to take out pots and pans. He was limping around in the kitchen which made Draco smirk where he sat at the table. Harry gave him a dirty look and then turned back to the food. "If you want food get over here, now." Draco kept the smirk on his face but stood up and walked over to Harry.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry glanced at him and then held out a cucumber and a knife. "Cut it." Draco took the items and put them on the wooden counter. He raised the knife and- "Wait!" Draco froze and stared at Harry with a blank expression. "Seriously? There's plastic around it and you have to wash it first." Draco looked down at the cucumber and then up at Harry. "How do I get the plastic off then?" Harry sighed and then took the knife and cucumber and slowly peeled the plastic off and washed the cucumber before handing it to Draco again. Draco grinned and started to cut the vegetable while Harry fixed some chicken. Soon they had chicken, pasta and a small salad on the table. Harry gingerly sat down and Draco leered at him. "Was I too rough?" Harry gave him a dirty look and then stabbed a piece of chicken on his fork

After the dinner Harry almost fainted when Draco offered to do the dishes. He had to explain everything for about 15 minutes until the blond aristocrat got it, but Harry was happy to go and lay down in the bed. He felt how his rear throbbed and was surprised that he hadn't collapsed earlier. He blushed when he thought back to what they had done before. He shook his head and then searched for the remote. When he found it he turned the TV on and started to zap through the channels. He remembered how Draco had fallen in love with this big thing the first time he saw it and he couldn't understand how a TV could be that good. He heard a muffled crash and a curse and chuckled, secretly enjoying the struggle Draco must be experience. Then he heard a final splash and a flustered blond male emerged into the bedroom. His shirt was wet and clung to his body while his hair had spots of bubbles in it and with that pout on his face he could only look adorable. Harry stared at him and then started to laugh, which made Draco glare at him.

"That bubble thingy is evil. It kept getting bigger and bigger but don't worry I pulled that plug thing out and it all disappeared." Draco seemed so proud of himself that Harry didn't have the heart to laugh at him. Draco took of his soiled shirt, pulled out a towel and quickly dried himself off. Harry smiled at him and then beckoned him over to the bed. Draco grinned and slowly made his way over to the bed and crawled up on it. Draco reminded him of a panther sneaking upon his prey and he shivered when his eyes met with stormy grey filled with passion and lust. "Draco… Not again, we've done two times and one of those was in the shower! I'm sore." Harry's pouting face made Draco stop but then he grinned and jumped his prey. Harry squeaked and tried to roll away, but Draco caught him and started to plant sloppy kisses all over his face while he protested. "Draco! Stop it!" Draco pulled away, but his arms were still wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. He leered down at the Gryffindor and gave him another sloppy kiss. "How about we have a quicky?" Harry stared at him and then succeeded in freeing one arm and gave Draco a smack on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" "I'm sore and it hurts and I want to rest so if you as much as think about sex I'll rip you a new one!" Draco frowned down at Harry but then nodded and flopped down on top Harry. "Hey! You're heavy!" Draco grunted and rolled off but pulled Harry close to his side and groped for the remote. He found it and started to zap the channels. He stopped at one showing an action movie and Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" Harry just smiled and snuggled closer to Draco.

…

"Noooooo!"

"They were this close to having sex!"

"Sore? That means that we missed them having sex. They probably did it in the shower!"

"Stupid Snape!"

"Me? I just saved them from you!"

"This is your fault! Now I'll have to come up with something else to satisfy myself tonight.. Stupid Seamus is so boring…"

"Too much Ginny…"

"Yeah… And besides, I know this awesome site where you can-"

"Minerva!"

"What?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Okay, what should we do now?"

"Doesn't it seem like they are together now Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, but Harry is stupid so we can't take any chances."

"True."

Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Minerva and Severus were seated around a table in a dark room (Ginny's kitchen a.k.a. a house next to the burrow) and were trying to make up a finishing plan to get Harry to realize that he loved Draco and that Draco loved him just as much. Severus didn't have the heart, or the courage, to tell the others that Draco and Harry were together already, he liked to live.

…

"Hey Draco?"

"Mm?"

"When we get out of this mess…"

"Mm?"

"Do you think that we could possibly continue this?"

Draco stared at him across the table and then smirked at him. He stood up and slowly made his way around the table and leaned down so they were face to face. Harry fidgeted in his seat and leaned back, but Draco followed him. Slowly a hand tangled itself into black hair and suddenly lips were touching. Harry moaned into the kiss and his hands took a tight hold ontp Draco's shirt as the blond male lifted him and started to carry him into the bedroom. He laid the other male down gently and then nuzzled his neck, making Harry squeak. He raised an eyebrow and smirked down at the flushed male.

"Harry, you know me. If a Malfoy really want something they get it and then they won't let go in a loooong time." Harry smiled and pulled Draco down for a kiss.

Draco let his hands trail down to settle on Harry's hips. Harry moaned into the kiss while Draco teased the skin that had become visible when the shirt had slid up. Harry grunted and pulled away from the kiss and then grabbed the hem of Draco's shirt to pull it off. Draco grinned and easily slid out from it and then helped Harry rise up so he could get his own off. The hands were back on the hips and started massaging in circulating movements, moving closer and closer to the arching between Harry's legs.

"Dra-Draco… Stop teasing." Draco loved the whining sound that he emitted from his lover's mouth and started to take Harry's pants off but stopped. "No underwear Harry? Kinky, I like it." Draco grinned down at a blushing Harry who tried to hide behind his hands, but the blond male stopped him. He then guided Harry's hands up above his head and left them there. "Don't move them." Harry nodded and raised his hips so Draco could slide his jeans off. He groaned when he felt the ruff texture slide against his bare skin. Draco quickly backed up and tore the pants off Harry's feat and then lay down on top of Harry.

When Harry felt Draco's pants glide against him he groaned in pleasure and flung his arms around the blond's neck. Draco grinned and decided to ignore that Harry hadn't been able to let his hands stay away for more than 20 seconds and started to slowly drive his clothed erection against Harry's own and both moaned at the friction. Draco opened his pants with one hand and dragged them down. He rose up a little and wiggled out of them and then looked down at Harry who was staring at him. "What?" Harry just laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, it just seemed like you were used to getting undressed on top of another." Draco shrugged his shoulders and then smirked. "What, jealous?" Harry snorted. "No, just impressed." Draco laughed and gave him a sloppy kiss. He traveled down to Harry's neck and started to place small kisses and nibbles which made Harry groan.

"Want to get more impressed?" Harry raised an eyebrow and then nodded. Draco grinned and then traveled down all the way down to his cock and quickly swallowed around it. Harry shouted out in surprise but then gasped in pleasure when Draco let his tongue slide along the side. Harry quivered and started to squirm but Draco grabbed his hips and sucked the head into his mouth again. Draco grinned around the cock in his mouth and let his fingers explore Harry's entrance teasingly. Harry gasped at the pleasure and quivered under the touch while Draco kept up with his assault. All too soon Harry could feel his orgasm approaching and he tried to hold back but found himself coming deep into Draco's throat. The blond male made a surprised sound but quickly adjusted and swallowed. Harry felt himself going numb and sinking deeper into the bed while Draco lay down next to him.

"Did I do good?" Harry turned onto his side and carefully slid over and hugged his lover closer. "You did very good." Draco grinned and leered down at Harry. "Will you do me then?" Harry grinned at him. "Nope." And then turned his back on Draco and missed his bewildered expression. He snickered for himself but yelped when Draco lifted him up. "What are you doing?" Draco leered down at Harry who cringed at the look. "Well, you have to satisfy me and I've always thought about having sex on a kitchen counter…" "What? NO! Put me down Draco right now!" Draco ignored the squirming male in his arms and carried him to the kitchen.

…..

"Oh my god!"

"Did you see that! Soooo hot! Now I'm horny…"

"Ginny! Don't use words like that!"

"But Mione, you looked pretty flustered too."

"…"

"Hermione!"

"Oh like you aren't any better Pansy! If I know you right you're going to call Blaise as soon as you get home and then you're going to tie him down and have your wicked way with him for the night!"

"…"

"Pansy!"

"Ladies! Calm down. It's a shame that the camera in the kitchen is broken. Let's leave them alone for the rest of the day and night and then we'll unlock the apartment tomorrow so they can get out. I think that even an idiot like Harry has gotten it by now."

"Yes Professor."

…

"Draco!" Draco smirked and slowed his thrusting down to get a good look on the amazing sight under him. Harry was spread out on the kitchen table, they never got to the counter, his cheeks flushed and lips parted. He was taking in big gulps of air, trying to get his breathing under control while Draco stood still. "Wh-why did you stop?" Draco smirked and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose. "You were so cute that I wanted to last a little longer." Harry blushed and then turned his head away. Draco grinned and slowly let his hands travel up on Harry's legs which were hanging off his shoulders. He loved the way Harry trembled in response of his touches and leaned down too bite a nipple. "Ahhh! Draco! You can't do- aah!" Draco grinned around the nipple and bit even harder, enjoying the moaning male under him. He then let the nipple go with a small pop and straightened up. He waited for Harry's eyes to turn to him before he started to thrust into the delicious body again. Their noises were loud and their movements fast. Harry screamed in pleasure when Draco hit his prostate with time after time while he was careful to not do it too roughly. The blond aristocrat could feel that a sweat had started to break out on his back and he felt Harry's legs tremble where they lay on his shoulders.

"Dra- I'm close!" Draco grunted when he felt Harry tightening around him and quickly sped his thrusts up. Harry's gasps and pants got louder as they were both nearing their peak. Suddenly Draco felt the familiar feeling of his release wash over him. At the same time Harry tightened around him like a glove and it almost felt like the dark haired male was trying to pull him deeper inside. Draco grunted and felt his semen being squeezed out. He let his hands rest on either side of Harry's head while he hung his head and tried to catch his breath.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Can you let my legs down? They are starting to cramp." Draco gently let the legs down and then slowly pulled out. He took a deep breath before he carefully lifted Harry up in his arms. Harry didn't protest and instead snuggled closer to the other male and sighed in content.

"Let's take a bath, yes?"

Harry nodded and then closed his eyes in bliss while Draco carried him to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry guys! A lot of things happened, but the major one is that I left my computer on and my mother saw what I've been doing on it. She's pretty old-fashioned so she freaked out and forbade me from using my computer… That was almost two months ago. Now, after much talking and explaining she's finally starting to realize that she can't change me or stop me if she doesn't want to risk having me stop talking to her. I let my mom read a couple of stories and while she's not happy she's not gonna stop me anymore. I'm sorry that you have been suffering, but I really wanted to talk this out with her instead of just disobeying her and then get in serious trouble.

I know that this is short, but more chapters will come quickly now, only about 1-3 chapters left on this story. I'm thinking of putting two together so you'll get a long one instead. We'll see. Well, that's done and now; on with the show!

Chapter 13

When Draco woke up he slowly stretched and made his way to the bathroom. After freshening up he went back to the bedroom and gave Harry a sloppy kiss which made the black haired man stir. He smirked and then made his way towards the kitchen. He looked out the door which was standing wide open. He shrugged and kept walking towards the kitchen.

Wait… Slow down. Rewind.

He quickly backed out in the corridor and stared at the door which was standing wide open.

"HARRY!"

Harry shot up from the bed and rushed out from the room, hair a mess and without glasses. He stumbled into Draco's back and the both went down like two trees with Harry landing on top of Draco.

"What the hell?"

Draco groaned but then remembered the door and quickly rolled around, ignoring Harry's protest, and stared up at the still opened door. "The door is open."

Harry stared up at Draco and then leaned his head back to watch upside down. His mouth fell open and then he quickly pushed Draco off him and rushed to the door. He stayed just on the doorstep and then turned towards Draco and held his hand out. Draco slowly stood up and walked over to Harry. He smirked down at the shorter male and pointed towards his chest.

"Are you going out like that?" Harry looked down at himself and then blushed when he saw that he was standing in only his boxers. He quickly rushed back to the bedroom and got dressed and then ran back to Draco who was holding the door opened. Harry slinked outside and watched as Draco closed the door. Harry looked around and frowned when he realized that the corridor was very familiar…

"Hey, isn't this the corridor in which the Room of Requirement is?" Draco looked around and then nodded. "Yes it is. Should we guess that someone from the staff was scheming this?" Harry looked up at Draco and then grinned.

"Guess that we have to thank them later, right?" Draco grinned back at him and then nodded. They slowly made their way down to the dungeons where they could hide themselves and plan their revenge in Draco's' potion room.

…

"Where are they?"

"The kitchen has the only camera that doesn't work… But they can't have stayed there for… five hours?"

"Maybe they did some sort of spell to make themselves invisible?"

"They can't do that, the magic in the rooms is suppose to prevent that."

Severus could barely keep the smirk of his face while he watched the women trying to figure out why the two men were gone. Of course he wouldn't tell them that he was the one who had opened the door for them so they could escape…

…

"Do you think that they have noticed that we're gone?" Draco looked up from the fire whisky that he was pouring. Harry was staring at a jar filled with… something. Draco wasn't so sure of what though… He wasn't as pedantic as Severus…

"No I don't think so. Otherwise you would have heard-"

"!"

"-That." Harry smirked at Draco who flashed him a wide smile. Then they heard a quieter scream and started to laugh while they both imagined the women running around, trying to find them. A knock on the door made them freeze and while Harry slowly inched towards the door Draco pulled his wand out and nodded. Harry threw the door opened and they… stared. Severus Snape was standing, cross-eyed, and watched the wand which was merely inches from his nose.

"I see that you managed to escape. So a thank you should be in order." Harry felt an eyebrow twitch.

"Thank you?"

"Thank you very much. **I** was the one that got **you** out." Draco let his wand fall and let his godfather inside. He poured him a glass of whisky and then pulled a blushing Harry down in his lap. Severus stared at them and then took a big swig of the alcohol.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Harry blushed even deeper and hid his face in Draco's neck, who grinned like an idiot.

"Wipe that look of your face boy, a Malfoy should never wear that expression." Draco frowned but then just smirked and shook his head. "Same old Severus." The older man frowned and looked at Draco and Harry and then sighed and took a quick sip of his drink.

Severus glared at him and took another swig of his whisky. "So Snape, when are you going to take Minerva on a date?" Severus spat the liquid out and gave Harry his famous bat-glare, making Harry squeak and hide his face again in Draco's neck.

"I'm not that old Potter, so think before you speak or Draco will be forced to bury his husband before he's married… And believe me, you won't be a pretty sight." Draco put an arm around his boyfriend and shielded him from his Godfather who smirked at him. Draco then smirked and reached for the bottle.

Another knock sounded through the room and Draco's hand froze just as he was about to pour some more whisky in his glass.

"WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN THERE!"

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

The three winced at the volume of the screeching voices outside the door.

"Should we open?" Harry's quiet voice broke the other men out from their trances.

"No, if we do they'll chew you out and demand that you tell them all the details." Both Harry and Draco shuddered at that thought. Then Draco suddenly smirked and put his glass down.

"We'll let you plan the wedding if you stay away from us and don't ask about details."

"What?" Severus once again spat some whisky out.

"WHAT?" Harry stared at Draco with wide eyes.

"ALRIGHT!" Draco heard giggles and footsteps indicating that they were walking away.

Suddenly a dark aura to his left made him turn his head to the side.

"MARRIAGE? What are you thinking? Now they are never going to leave us alone!" Harry smacked Draco on his head and then left with a huff. Severus smirked but hid it with his glass and watched as Harry left while Draco sat clutching his head.

"I've changed my mind. He'll keep you on your toes and won't spoil you like anyone else."

"Sev, you don't spoil me."

"No I don't, and it's time someone else started to not do it too."

Draco sighed but then smirked and raised his glass with Severus and let the alcohol burn down his throat.


	14. Chapter 14

Eh hehehe... Sorry guys, put up the wrong chapter... My mistake, here's the REAL ch14! Thank you for telling me about it! Hope you like, and sorry for making that mistake.

Chapter 14

Harry stormed down the corridors, silently fuming. He didn't notice how the students jumped out of his way, looking at him worriedly. It was normal to see professor Potter mad, but now he look absolutely furious.

_How dare he! How. Dare. He! Marriage? We're just started dating, if that's what you call dating, and now he's talking about marriage? He got some nerve!_

"Professor Potter!"

Harry stopped and turned around. Coming towards him was a couple of first year students, of course Gryffindors.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"No we were just wondering if you're feeling better now professor."

"Better?"

"Yes, head mistress said that you were sick and had to be in quarantine."

"Oh. Yes, yes I'm much better now. Thank you for your concern."

The students beamed at him, which made Harry smile too. On his way to his rooms several students stopped him and asked about his health, making his mood improve. When he reached "his" painting, a young maiden, he quickly said his password and walked inside. He immediately poured himself a glass of wine and took a big gulp. He sighed and enjoyed the rich flavors of the drink and sat down in his couch. Suddenly a voice interrupted him.

"Mr. Potter." He turned towards his door, where the maiden was.

"Yes?"

"There's a blond male standing outside, he wants to get in." Harry frowned and turned away from the painting.

"Is it Dra-Malfoy?"

"I don't know, should I ask?"

"No, was it a very handsome, blond male with stormy eyes and an awesome body?"

"Really Potter, if you thought me that good-looking, why didn't you say so?"

Harry quickly turned towards the portrait and saw Draco standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Behind him he could see the maiden blushing and cooing over Draco. Harry gave Draco a questioning look.

"My great-great-great-grandmother."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Of course she just had to be the bastards relative! Can it get any worse?_

"Oh Draco, you have to marry that boy. He's such a gentleman."

_I just had to think that…_

Draco grinned. "Of course nan. I'm making him my wife."

"Who's the wife? If anything you should be the wife. With all your fussing over that hair and stuff."

"Oh? So if I agree to be the wife you're marrying me?"

"What? No! I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did." Draco smirked and quickly walked over to where Harry was standing.

"I didn't say we had to get married tomorrow, right?"

"No, but don't you think that they are going to talk about it until we- I mean if we get married. They are going to nag and nag and-"

A finger on his lips stopped Harry from saying anymore and he let his eyes gaze up to meet with dark grey eyes. Draco slowly leaned down, getting closer and closer. Harry stared up into those eyes and let his eyes fall shut just as those sinfully lips connected with his own. Draco lazily let his tongue sneak out, probing and asking for permission. Harry eagerly opened his mouth and felt that tongue sneak inside. He groaned and quickly pulled away. Draco frowned but then smirked when Harry started to lead him away, probably to a bedroom.

"Eager are we?"

"If you just shut up and do a good job I might forget about the marriage-talk and that comment…"

Draco's face lit up and he followed like a happy puppy while Harry just shook his head and smiled. He pulled him into his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. He smiled a, what he hoped, was a sensual smile He slowly let his clothes fall and smirked when he watched Draco's awed look. When his underwear was gone he suddenly felt a little self-conscious and shyly look at Draco through his eyelashes. Draco grinned and slowly started to take his shirt off, one button at a time. He threw it away as soon as it was gone and Harry stared at that muscular chest heaving. He smiled and gently sat down in Draco's lap, stopping him from taking his pants off. The blond male gave him a confused look but Harry only smiled and snaked his arms around Draco's neck and let his-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE VERY SORRY!"

Both Harry and Draco jumped at the screaming voice and turned towards the door. They sat there for a second and then raced up and started to search for their clothes.

"OI! HARRY? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Here, put this on!"

"What? This is yours!"

"Don't care, put it on now or-"

A loud bang made them jump and before they could do anything a man with long black hair and dark eyes stood in the doorway.

Harry nervously looked at the man and Draco almost shrank back when the dark, cold eyes took their appearance in.

"What. Do. You. Think that you have been doing?" The man's voice was surprisingly calm, but Draco knew that under that skin was a boiling rage, waiting to be unleashed.

"Ehm… Trying clothes?" Harry nervously stammered and Draco almost started to laugh at the stupid excuse.

"Get into the living room. Now." Both young males almost ran to the room, and Draco felt like he was ten again and had been found with his hands in the cookie jar.

…

Draco and Harry were sitting on the couch, shifting and fidgeting. On the other couch opposite from them sat two males. One with his arms crossed and his face twisted in a scowl and the other was just looking amused.

"Sooo, Draco Malfoy huh? What are your intentions towards my godson?"

"Sirius!" Harry looked horrified and went to stand up, but Sirius' glare made him sit down again.

"Calm down Sirius, I'm sure that Draco only has pure intentions." Remus smiled gently at the two younger men, making them relax just a little.

"Pure intentions Remus? Really? I bet he's only after the money."

Draco glared at the Black heir but saw the werewolf shake his head so he stayed quiet.

"Sirius! Don't say that! Draco's not like that."

"How do you know? He might be plotting to kill you! Or make you pregnant and have you as a trophy-wife!"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes! Tell him Remus!"

"Remus, what's he talking about?"

Remus sighed and started to massage his temples which made both Sirius and Harry flinch. That was a sign to stop. If you gave Remus a headache he would give you a lashing you wouldn't forget…

"Sirius. Stop acting like a worried mother. Harry's a grown man who can make his own decisions. Harry. Sirius is just worried over his godson and don't want you to get hurt. Now Draco." Remus purred the name out and the blond male could see his eyes turning amber. "Just so you know, hurt my Harry and I will find you on the full moon and let Moony kill you."

Draco swallowed deeply and nodded, making the two men smile. Harry frowned and inched a little closer to his boyfriend and took his hand as a sign to show his support. Draco smirked down at Harry and the two ignored Sirius who started to rant about safe sex and STDs. Then suddenly Harry frowned.

"What was that about getting me pregnant?"

The three other men looked at each other and shared one thought. _Oh shit._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

…Morning…

"Nh! Draco sto-ah! We've got classes!"

"So? They can wait. Have we ever been late?"

"Yes, you have! Not me! Ahhh!"

Draco grinned and kept sucking on that neck while his hands were sneaking under the other professor's shirt. He let a finger graze a nipple, swallowing the sounds of pleasure. He slowly let Harry's lips go and leaned back to take a breath of air while Harry was panting harshly, leaning against the wall.

"Ahem."

Harry quickly pushed Draco away and looked anywhere but at a smirking Snape. Draco frowned at his godfather who just raised an eyebrow.

"We- we were just."

"Oh you don't need to explain yourself Potter, I can see with my eyes."

Harry blushed and muttered something about perverts and then quickly started to walk away. Draco stared longingly after the other male, more precisely on his ass, before Snape coughed again.

"Yes Severus? What can I do for you?"

"Don't you have a class that started fifteen minutes ago?"

"Yes?"

"And aren't you supposed to have an exam today?"

…

"SHIT!"

Draco turned around and started to walk quickly, a Malfoy never run, to his classroom; leaving a smirking Severus behind.

…Lunch…

"DRACO! Stop it!"

Draco only smirked and kept on sucking on the cock in his mouth. Harry had come to his abandoned classroom just before lunch to ask if he wanted to walk together when the blond man attacked him, pushed him onto a desk, pulled his pants off and started to do... this! Harry's face was bright red, half from embarrassment and half from pleasure.

"Ahhh! Dra- Draco! I-I-I'm serious!" Draco answer was to suck harder, making harry groan in pleasure.

"What the? Hey it's locked!"

"What? But I need my book-bag now!"

Draco sighed when he felt Harry stiffen. Harry quickly started to pull his pants up while Draco slowly stood up and glared at the door, hoping for it to explode so the brats behind it could die. When Harry was done Draco threw the door up, startling the two kids behind it. He glared down at them while Harry blushed and quickly started to walk away.

"Harry! Wait up!"

"NO! You've been like an animal all day. I'll see you tonight and that's it!"

"But-"

"NO!"

Draco was left, standing alone in the corridor. He sighed, turned around and saw the two kids standing there. He sneered at them and they quickly paled.

"Forty points, each, for interrupting an importing meeting between two teachers."

The students gaped at him when he walked by them he felt some satisfaction when the kids jumped out of his way while he walked towards his classroom. These two last lessons he would torture the kids. It was after all their fault that he couldn't molest his Harry.

…Evening…

"Draco? Are you home?"

Silence.

"Draco? Hello? Are you-mmmhp!"

He had barely taken a step inside before he was attacked by a blond, big blur.

"Draco! You horny-"

"Yes I am and you love it."

Harry simply rolled his eyes but squeaked when Draco lifted him up bridal style and carried him into Harry's bedroom. He stopped just as he walked over the doorstep

"What?"

"Nothing, it feels a little special. It's just that it's my first time in your bedroom." Harry blushed while Draco carried him to the bed. He slowly let his burden down and then slid up on top of him. They stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes. Draco then gave his famous ten million dollar smile and leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Harry's mouth. Said male melted into the bed and groaned in the back of his throat. He slowly let his arms circle around Draco's neck and pulled him closer. Draco lowered himself so that his body was resting on top of Harry's and they both moaned at the contact. Draco pulled an arm free and waved it in the air, muttering a spell which made their clothes disappear. Harry blushed and squirmed while Draco grinned and nuzzled Harry's cheek. The dark-haired male blushed even more and nuzzled back

For a couple of minutes the only thing they did was sharing kisses and light touches. Harry sighed in pleasure when Draco slowly started to lick his neck and then traveled down his body. He arched his back when Draco started to suck on his hip while his fingers were twisting his nipples. He cried out when Draco kissed the tip of his cock and tried to squirm away. But Draco's hands had left his nipples and were now holding his hips still. Harry moaned and fisted his hands in Draco's hair when the blond male started to suck him into his mouth.

"Draco! Ah- I'm-m, I'm close!" Draco grinned around the cock in his mouth and started to suck harder while his hands tightened their grip on those hips. Harry trashed and cried out, coming down Draco throat who swallowed it all. Harry fell back against the bed and panted while Draco slid up his body. He kissed him lightly, and Harry frowned when he tasted himself in Draco's mouth. He pulled away and glared at a grinning Draco. Then he jumped when he felt a finger circle his hole and he squeaked when it was shoved in. He glared up at the chuckling male and the gasped when that finger hit that special and sinfully good place. A second finger quickly made the first one company. And a third. By now Draco had a panting Harry under him who was shouting in pleasure every time that spot was hit. Soon he couldn't take it and pulled his fingers out. Before Harry could react Draco and pushed the tip of his cock inside, making Harry arch off the bed.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry was still arched, his body tensed and eyes squeezed shut. But then he slowly relaxed and nodded. Draco slowly pushed in, inch by inch, letting Harry adjust. When he was all the way inside they both groaned when Draco lay down on top of Harry. They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying the intimacy. Then Draco lifted himself up on his forearms, effectively trapping Harry between his arms. He started a slow rocking motion and Harry let his arms circle around Draco's neck.

Slowly the pace started to pick up speed and power and soon the bed was creaking. Harry was moaning and crying out at every thrust while Draco groaned in pleasure because of the tight heat. Draco felt the familiar tightening in his stomach and leaned down closer to Harry's ear.

"Touch yourself Harry. Come on, do it."

Harry groaned but obediently started to fist his own cock, panting in pleasure. He quickly felt himself getting closer and suddenly it washed over him like a wave. He shouted at the top of his lungs and came all over their stomachs. Draco gasped at the tight wise-like grip and gave a couple of erratic thrust before he came too. He pulled out and then fell on top of Harry, his head landing on Harry's stomach. He could feel the sticky mess on his cheek but he didn't have the energy to move. Harry had tough, and rolled over to his side; taking Draco with him. Draco slowly dragged himself up to Harry and they shared a sweet kiss before Draco spelled both them and the sheets clean and pulled the cover over them. Harry snuggled up to Draco and let out a content sigh before he quickly fell asleep, Draco soon following him.

AN: Hope you like it, and tell me what you think because I was a little uncertain about this chapter.. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A couple of weeks when by after that and Harry felt like he was on the moon. His life was perfect! Draco had been the perfect boyfriend; taking him on dates, buying him gifts and the sex, oh the sex was amazing. Draco was amazing in bed. Like right now. Harry was currently getting his ass pounded into the mattress and had someone stroking his very hard cock. He came with a startled gasp, moaning out loud, while Draco kept pounding into him. He whined and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Draco. The blond took one look at Harry's flushed face and came deep inside him. He collapsed on top of Harry and they lay there panting for breath.

"You horny-" Harry was silenced by a kiss and then squeaked when Draco lifted him up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom. He gently sat Harry down on the toilet seat and started to fill the bathtub up. While it was slowly filled he walked back to Harry and helped him stand up. They slowly made their way to the tub and Draco gently helped Harry sit down. Harry groaned when he lowered himself into the warm water and smile up at Draco. The blond male sat down next to the tub and started to wash his lover off.

After they were both done in the bathroom, Draco took a quick shower; they dressed and walked down for some breakfast with the other teachers and students. Both Harry and Draco had apartments in the castle if they wanted to sleep there for a night or two.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco looked down at a blushing Harry. "Do you think that we could… maybe?"

Draco stopped and then chuckled. "I can't understand you Harry."

"I was thinking, we have four apartments and-" Before Harry could continue to talk Draco suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Caesar!"

"Huh?"

"My dog, he's been alone in my apartment since yesterday. SHIT! I got to go now!" Draco quickly turned around and started to make his way outside so he could apparate to his apartment

"Draco, wait!" Harry worriedly followed his boyfriend all the while thinking about what Draco had told him. A dog? Since when did Draco have a dog?

Just as Draco passed the gates and felt the tingling of the start of the apparition he heard Harry shout out. "Draco, wait!" He spun around and saw Harry reaching out for him and without thinking reached out to grab a hand just as he apparated.

…

He landed in his living room and heard a thud and a groan. He quickly looked down and saw Harry splayed out on the floor. In one piece.

"YOU IDIOT!" He roared and watched as Harry flinched.

"What were you thinking? I could have split you in half!"

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, you didn't so it's fine. I've done worse." Draco sputtered and tried to find anything to say. Suddenly he heard a bark and then Harry was sprawled out on the floor with his black dog on top of him.

Harry shrieked when a big blur attacked him but then started to giggle when he was bathed in dog saliva. Draco stared down at his lover and dog and then started to laugh. Harry looked up and him with a questioning stare while Caesar kept licking his face.

"What?" Harry asked. Draco tried to control his laugh and took a deep breath. "Did you just giggle?" Harry pouted and shook his head. "No, I laughed. Big difference." Draco grinned and leaned down to grab a hold on Caesar's collar before he dragged the dog off of Harry.

"Harry, this is my dog Caesar. Caesar, this is my lover Harry." Draco smirked when he saw that blush spreading on Harry's cheeks and let the collar go. The black dog started to lick Draco's hand and then whined. Draco quickly went to the door with Harry and Caesar following him.

…

"Draco, where are we going?" Harry was happily holding Caesar's leash while they were walking and for once Caesar was not pulling on it. Draco stared down at the dog and wanted to smack it. He never walked that nice with him!

"To the park." Harry glanced up at him but Caesar pulling on the leash made him look down at the dog. He smiled and gave it a gentle pat on the head, making Caesar's tail wag. Draco scowled and turned away. He was not going to get jealous of a dog.

When they got to the park Harry led Caesar to the area where you could let your dog off the leash and let them run around and play. The dog was practically dragging the dark haired male after him but Harry only laughed and yelled for Draco to hurry up. Draco scowled at the dog but refused to hurry up and instead kept his slow pace. Harry quickly let Caesar off the leash and the dog ran away like he was chased by the devil. Before Harry could follow he felt a hand grab him.

"Don't worry, he's been here millions of times, he know what to do and not to do. Let's sit down." Harry followed Draco to a bench and watched as Caesar ran around, sniffing dogs and playing. "I don't really see you as a dog person Draco." The blond male smirked and shook his head in a negative. "I'm not, but he was a gift and I've kept him since. He makes good company." Harry smiled up at Draco and it widened when Draco laid his arm around his shoulders. They sat for hours, watching Caesar run around and enjoying the sun. They didn't talk much, but it didn't bother them. Soon the sun was setting and with a whistle Caesar was leashed and they were on their way back to Draco's place. Harry secretly enjoyed the arm that was still draped over his shoulders while they walked. As soon as they walked into the apartment Draco picked Harry up and walked into the bedroom. Before his dog could follow he closed the door and left the poor animal sitting just outside the door.

…

Hermione and Ginny were two pissed women. Their so called friend, Harry, had been avoiding them, or tried too, ever since he escaped from those rooms with Draco. They had been promised by said Draco that they could plan the wedding, but how could they if the bride wasn't there? Yes bride, because there was no way they were getting Draco into a dress. But Harry, him they could always bully into a dress. Or they could cry and he would do it.

"Ginny, what should we do?"

"I don't know. Should we plan it without him and then tell Draco to bring Harry on the date? It will be a nice surprise."

"But then we won't be able to go wedding dress-shopping with him…"

"Oh… We'll just have to lure him out."

"Yes, but how?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe we can tell my mom and-"

"No Ginny, you're mom's the monster of the monster. She'll eat him alive."

The redhead nodded and then sighed. "Well we have to do something."

"Or we could just wait until Harry comes to us?"

…

Laughter filled the café they were in, making other costumers edge away from their table.

"I say we kidnap him, tie him to a chair and force him to answer all our questions."

"Ginny! That's genius! Let's go!" Hermione grabbed a hold on Ginny's arm before dragging the younger woman out from the café.


	17. Chapter 17

Sadly this is the end, unfortunately this story was starting to dry out so instead of trying to slowly milk it out I made a last chapter/epilogue. Hope you like it!

Chapter 17

Draco and Harry was walking side by side in a corridor of Hogwarts, holding hands and smiling at each other. They didn't see the gaping students or the snickering teachers. They only had eyes for each other as they made their way down to the Dungeons where Draco's rooms lay. After them they left students in shock, students fainting and students who started to gossip. McGonagall and Snape looked at each other, nodded and then parted and started to walk away.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You think we've surprised them?"

Draco snorted and then looked at Harry with a look that looked just a little bit amused. Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders before he went over to Draco and flopped down in his lap. Draco grunted but let an arm sneak around his waist while he kept on grading some paper. Harry snuggled closer to Draco and made himself comfortable.

…Meanwhile…

Hermione and Ginny were staring in disbelief at McGonagall.

"WHAT? Why can't we kidnap him?"

"Well ladies, first: it's a crime. Second: Draco will hunt you down and then kill you. Third: They are together, let it rest now." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then sighed and nodded. McGonagall gave them a small smile and nodded. As soon as they had left though she smirked evilly and started to laugh loudly in her empty office. _Finally, I can plot alone. That wedding is **MINE**. _McGonagall smirked and pulled out a quill and parchment and started to write down her plans.

…

Harry sighed and stared up at Draco. They had been together for five months now and he felt that everything was perfect. Draco was still an egocentric bastard, but he was a gentleman(ish) egocentric bastard. And he had Caesar too, that was a bonus. The big dog loved Harry and Harry loved him. When he slept over he and that dog would snuggle on the bed while Draco spooned Harry, whining about Harry loving his dog more than him. The black haired male would then snicker and push Caesar off the bed and have crazy, wonderful and amazing sex.

"Harry?"

Harry startled and then looked up at Draco.

"Yes?"

Draco only grinned and leaned down and kissed him hard. Harry groaned and slowly let his arms-

"HARRY! DRACO!"

Both groaned and pulled away from each other. Just seconds later Hermione and Ginny rushed inside and started to pester them about wedding, bachelor party, strippers and God knows what. Harry sighed and then snickered and laid his head on Draco's shoulder while Draco glared at the two women. They completely ignored the males and started making big plans. Peacocks, ice sculptures, island… After a while Harry stopped listening and started to nibble on Draco's neck and shoulder. Draco's breath hitched and he let out a quiet groan, making Ginny look at him funny. Harry smirked against Draco's shoulder and kept on nibbling while Draco's hands tightened on his hips.

"Just you wait Harry. As soon as I have kicked these two out your ass is mine for the rest of the evening and the whole night."

"Is that a promise?" Draco stared down at Harry and then, with a swish of his wand, Hermione and Ginny found themselves dumped outside of the apartment.

**…Some years later…**

Draco pulled a hand through his hair and kept on pacing back and forth. He glanced at the clock and then turned to the mirror in the room. Everything looked perfect. He fixed his hair one last time and then stepped out of the room.

…

Harry fixed his shirt and looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. A knock and a gentle voice startled him but he quickly walked up to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw who was standing outside it.

…

"Are you two sure about this?" The man who had spoken received two nods and he smiled and looked up at the crowd.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of nature and before these friends and family, to join together these two people in Matrimony." As the older man kept on talking Harry and Draco joined hands and smiled at each other.

"He looks good, doesn't he?" Harry said and smiled as he watched the man and woman standing at the outside altar with the priest.

"Of course he does. He's our son." Draco grinned up at the blond male standing in front of the old man with a light brown-haired woman, smiling at each other.

Harry had at first freaked out when he found a book about male pregnancies in Draco's apartment and demanded that Draco explained it too him. After calling some reinforcements (Sirius and Remus) they had spent some hours talking through it. Apparently there was a potion that could help gay male and females get pregnant and Harry, being raised in the Muggle-world, was shocked and really freaked out. The longer they talked the more excited Harry got. Draco had to physically hold him down so he wouldn't try and search out Snape and demand that potion.

After having moved in together shortly after that, deciding to buy a new, bigger apartment, they started to talk. They had been together for three perfect years and Harry wanted his own baby. Draco could only smile that the determined expression his lover wore and accepted. The pregnancy had been hell for everyone involved, but maybe most for Draco who had to live with a hormonally unstable man who sometimes hated him, cried and a couple of times tied him to the bed so he could satisfy himself.

Dragan Sirius Lucius Malfoy-Potter was now 25 and running for the next Minister of Magic. He had graduated from Hogwarts with surprisingly good grades, for being Harry's and Draco's son... He had also gotten both his father's looks, tall and tan with muscles from playing hours of Quidditch. With sea-green eyes, blond hair and a charming smile he was described as even more stunning and handsome than his parents.

Much too all the others surprise Harry and Draco never got married. They were perfectly happy with how they were living, and enjoyed getting on others nerves by not marrying each other. Especially Hermione and Ginny. And McGonagall. And secretly Snape.

Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand and looked up at him, smiling. Dragan and his wife Julie, a lovely witch from France, had turned around and was smiling and waving at the crowd. Harry quickly stood up and started clapping wildly while Draco just stood with his arm around Harry's waist and waved at their son. As their son walked by them on the aisle he smiled and winked at them before he continued walking. Harry smiled and waved while Draco grinned and winked too.

As they watched their son dance with his newly wedded wife Harry and Draco stood, close next to each other, enjoying the silence between them. Draco looked down at Harry and smiled.

"Marry me?"

Harry looked up at Draco and then smiled, nodded and gave him a deep kiss.

The End.


End file.
